a Piece Flickr of Hope
by RyukiRei Fujitatsu
Summary: too early or super late b'day fic buat Reita. bekerja didunia hitam macam yakuza bukanlah hal yang mudah, penuh intrik dan konspirasi. jika tidak berhati-hati maka kau akan lenyap. Reita kali ini harus mengalami pahitnya masuk dalam pusaran konspirasi dipenjara dan terancam hukuman mati. mild BL. NO LEMON. Angsty. Warn : Language


**A Piece Flicker of Hope**

Genre : angst abal, lil romance, implisit death chara

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : Reika

Rate : unsafe 15 and below...

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita fic fail ini punya saya

* * *

Reita terus terusan melihat ponsel maupun laptop yang sengaja dia nyalakan sedari tadi, yang dia inginkan hanya satu, dia ingin kepastian, dan dia dengan sabar menunggunya.

Setiap kali ada lampu notifikasi menyala segera saja dia sambar handphone,nya tapi tetap sama saja, seperti kemarin, masih belum ada balasan.

'tidak mau menjawab ya ? heh' batinnya miris

Akhirnya dia menyerah dan menghentikan aksi sia-sianya itu

'_everything useless here_' batinnya menyerah.

Akhirnya Reita memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja kebodohannya, dengan langkah yang terasa berat dia melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, memaksakan punggungnya untuk nyaman di tempat tidur seperti ini. Ditempat pengasingan, terenggut kebebasannya, dan setiap hari harus menjalani hari-hari yang keras demi bisa mempertahankan eksistensinya, agar dia tidak tergilas begitu saja. Penjara. Ya Reita memang sedang berada di penjara, yang bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada di tempat seperti ini, bahkan di negara yang juga tidak pernah ia fikirkan sebelumnya. Dia sedang berada di salah satu sel di penjara di kota Amsterdam, di Belanda.

Jauh dari rumah, jauh dari orang yang di cintainya, Reita sudah mendekam selama 5 tahun di sini. Hanya karena sebuah kasus yang menurutnya konyol. Hmm... mungkin tidak juga, semua orang pasti melihat bahwa dirinya adalah pembunuh yang keji.

'heh' Reita kembali tersenyum ah bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai

5 tahun yang lalu, ketika dia ditugaskan oleh bosnya untuk mewakilinya dalam sebuah lelang, tapi dia tidak tahu lelang macam apa yang akan dia ikuti, dan ternyata adalah lelang barang-barang bernilai seni tinggi tetapi hasil curian, Reita yang sangat jeli dalam memilih barang mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu memang sengaja di tunjuk oleh bosnya, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia dijebak, ketika lelang tersebut sedang berlangusng, tempat pelelangan di grebek oleh CIA, semua yang ada di sana di tanggkap dan di interogasi dan hasil interogasi memojokkan Reita, Reita yang tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa terus saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah, ya karena dia memang tidak bersalah. Tapi tetap saja, para polisi korup yang telah di suap oleh bosnya sebelumnya terus-terusan menyiksa Reita dengan pukulan, sulutan rokok dan bahkan kejut listrik, sampai akhirnya Reita merasa desperate dan menyerah, dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui apa yang polisi tuduhkan kepadanya.

Reita sadar sesadar sadarnya, bahwa dirinya memang dijebak, bahwa sepertinya bosnya ingin menyingkirkannya. Beruntung di Belanda, penjaranya termasuk mewah, ya bisa di bilang hampir seperti hotel, tempat tidur, laptop dengan koneski high speed internet acces, dan tv kabel. Belum lagi fasilitas gym dan lapangan olah raga. Tapi harus Reita akui bahwa makanan disini sangat-sangat tidak enak. Baiklah setiap hari dengan bubur atau roti gandum, ditambah dengan rebusan otak domba atau jerohan sapi yang entah itu dimasak dengan benar dan matang atau tidak dan buah yang sudah berkerut dan tidak berair lagi, manusia mana yang ingin memakan makanan seperti itu, jika tidak karena kelaparan, Reita tidak akan pernah sudi menyentuh makanan menjijikkan macam itu. Makanan di sini memang berbanding terbalik dengan fasilitas yang ada.

Meskipun digolongkan sebagai penjara mewah, jangan harap bahwa kehidupan disini seindah fasilitas yang ada, ya kehidupan di penjara ini berbanding lurus dengan makanan yang di sajikan, dan hukum rimba berlaku di sini. Siapa yang kuat, dia yang menjadi penguasa disini. Dan Reita berjuang untuk itu setiap hari, agar dia tetap bisa hidup dnegan normal sewaktu keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Tapi kapan, entah Reita tidak tahu, meskipun sudah di penjara 5 tahun, belum sekalipun Reita menjalani persidangan.

'sudahlah, membayangkan masalalu tidak akan mengubah apa yang terjadi sekarang ini' batin Reita. Kembali ia menghela nafas lelah lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai ke berlayar menuju mimpi-mimpi terburuknya.

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa, Reita hanya mencuci mukanya asal di wastafel di selnya, mulai membangun dinding-dinding pertahanan dan wajah dinginnya, lalu berjalan keluar sel menuju tempat makan. Menu sarapan kali ini masih sama dengan hari-hari kemarin, bubur gandum, otak domba, jeruk kering dan air mineral. Setelah mendapatkan jatah makannya, Reita segera menuju meja yang biasa dia tempati, sudah ada 3 orang yang biasa ada di samping Reita. J, Ryuichi, dan Tomo. Reita tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka bertiga sangat loyal padanya, entah sesama orang jepang yang berada di pengasingan atau apapun itu, atau hanya memanfaatkan posisi dimana tampuk kekuasaan di penjara ini dipegang oleh Reita.

'Entahlah, yang jelas selama mereka bisa dimanfaatkan kenapa tidak ?' batin Reita licik

'jika tidak di manfaatkan aku pasti sudah mati dan jasadku membusuk dari hari-hari kemarin' batinnya berusaha membenarkan

Tiba-tiba salah seorang sipir penjara masuk ke ruang makan dan menuju ke arah Reita.

"_it's Reita Suzuki, right_ ?"

"_yes_" jawabnya dingin

"_you have a guest_" sambil memasangkan sebuah gelang khusus agar Reita bisa keluar area penjara menuju ruang tamu tapi tetap tidak bisa keluar dari bangunan penjara

"_don't u fucking know I have to eat my fucking meal ?_" jawab Reita masih dingin

"_your time is 5 minutes_" jawab sipir tadi sambil melirik jam tangannya

Reita masih memakan makanannya seperti biasa dengan sipir yang menunggunya, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tidak berselera untuk makan apapun hari ini, dia hanya menghabiskan separuh makanannya dan menengguk habis minumnya.

Reita berjalan pelan menuju ruang jenguk tahanan, dalam fikirannya terus terusan menerka kira-kira siapa yang akan dan mau menjenguknya disini. Bahkan keluarganya saja tidak tahu kalau dia dipenjara, yang mereka tahu Reita yang semenjalani bussiness trip ke Belanda.

Satu-satunya orang di balik kaca tempat menjenguk adalah seorang laki-laki Britania yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal, lalu apa tujuan orang tersebut datang menemuinya

Sikap Reita menjadi waspada, jangan-jangan orang ini suruhan bosnya untuk membunuhnya, Reita merogoh saku sampingnya, dia selalu membawa pisau lipat kecil kemana-mana dan tidak akan terdeteksi dengan mudah. Reita berhenti sejenak ketika dia sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang menjadi tamunya sambil menunggu sipir yang menarikkan sebuah kursi untuknya.

"_it's mr. Suzuki Reita, right_" tanya orang tersebut langsung

"_yes, what's the matter_" jawab Reita datar

"_I am_ William von Groff, _your lawyer_"

"heh..."

"_what's the matter ?_"

"_who sent you here ?_"

"_it's me_" jawab seseorang dari kegelapan di belakang William, ketukan suara bootsnya terdengar jelas memecah kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka bertiga, dan betapa terkejutnya Reita bahwa orang tersebut adalah orang yang tidak pernah sama sekali dia bayangkan akan berada di sini. Ya orang yang paling dicintai sepenuh jiwanya, orang yang paling dikasihinya tapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan karena keadaaanya, dia tidak ingin orang yang amat berharga baginya itu ikut terlibat urusannya. Kai.

"tau dari mana kau, bahwa aku berada di sini ?" jawab Reita berusaha untuk tetap biasanya saja. Datar.

"kau lupa bahwa kita berada di dunia yang sama, Rei-san...," dari nada bicaranya, kai terdengar sangat desperate

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan Kai ?"

"aku sudah mendapatkan bukti bahwa kau sebenarnya di jebak"

"heh, bukti macam apa itu"

"Rei-san..., kenapa Rei-san ! kenapa kau tidak mau menerima bantuan ku ?"

"aku tidak perlu, lagipula dengan kejahatan seperti itu tidak ada kesempatan untuk hidup ataupun bebas" jawab Reita sambil menyeringai "dari pada berusaha untuk membebaskan ku, kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja di dalam ? ne ?" tatapan Reita seolah mengolok

"tidak, aku ingin Rei-san bebas, akan aku bukti kan bahwa Rei-san tidak bersalah!"

"sudahlah, Kai, aku bosan mendengar hal itu, kata-kata yang sama yang kau ucapkan ketika kau menelfonku dan mengirimiku e-mail"

"tapi !" Kai masi bersikeras

"menyerahlah, jika kau memang benar-benar ingin bersamaku, jebloskan dirimu sendiri kesini" tantang Reita

"kau memang tidak pernah mengerti, Rei-san ! kau selalu saja keras kepala !" Teriak Kai sambil menggebrak meja

"lupakan saja mimpimu itu, lagi pula aku banyak pekerjaan, tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapimu" sentak Reita dingin.

Reita berdiri begitu saja dari kursinya dan berbalik, dan tidak melihat sekalipun kepada Kai.

"Reita-saaaaaaaannnn" Kai berusaha memanggil Reita untuk berbalik, tapi hal itu sia-sia karena bayangan Reita sudah tertelan pintu yang menjadi penghalangnya dengan Reita.

Seolah kakinya lumpuh dan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tumbuhnya, Kai ambruk terduduk, tatapan matanya nanar..., jika dia masih bisa menangis mungkin airmatanya akan bercucuran tanpa bisa dibendung, tapi sayangnya Kai sudah kehabisan air mata untuk menangisi cintanya yang tidak akan pernah terbalas oleh Reita

Akhirnya hal yang paling di tunggu Reita datang juga..., hari pengadilannya, hari ini dia menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam rapih yang entah diperoleh darimana dia tidak tahu, yang jelas dia diberikan baju itu, dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya bahwa Willian datang sebagai pengacaranya, tapi dia tidak menemukan kehadiran Kai disana.

'kemana dia' batinnya sedikit gusar, tapi bagaimanapun dia memang tidak bisa berbohong bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kai, karena dia tidak ingin Kai terlibat apa tentang permasalahannya.

Sidang pertama Reita tidak berlangsung mulus seperti apa yang diperkirakannya, perdebatan sengit antara William dan Travis pengacara yang disewa mantan bosnya menjadi suatu hal yang seru bagi Reita untuk disimak, ketika semuanya mengajukan bukti makapada saat itu pula keduabelah pihak saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain, sebenarnya Reita lelah dengan semua ini, kenapa tidak segera saja di putuskan, hukuman apa yang akan dia terima, kenapa harus melalui proses yang rumit dan menyebalkan macam begini.

Dan akhir dari persidangan hari pertama hanyalah penundaaan.

Reita berlajan pelan menuju ruang tunggu, sebelum dia kembali ke penjara, tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang membuntutinya an siap menyerangnya, Reita yang sedikit lengah akhirnya bisa di hantam dengan telak di pelipisnya, tapi tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuat seorang Reita kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menyerang balik orang yang terlebih dahulu tadi menghantam pelipisnya, tanpa ampun Reita langsung menghajar muka orang itu hingga mematahkan rahang bawahnya dan wajahnya menjadi sulit di kenali karena luka lebam dan berdarah yang melandanya, ketika petugas datang, orang yang menyerang Reita tadi sudah sekarat antara hidup dan mati sedangkan Reita berdiri di sampingnya dengan tinju terkepal dan tangan berlumuran darah dari orang yang dihajarnya, petugas yang datang langsung memukul Reita untuk duduk dan melipat kepalanya kebelakang dan memborgolnya lalu menggiring Reita di penjara isolasi khusus dengan petugas penjaga khusus. Dengan tangan terikat di belakang, ikatannya akan dilepas ketika dia ingin buang air atau makan, selebihnya waktu tidur, jangan harap ada ampunan untuknya.

Persidangan berjalan lambat seperti biasa, saling mematahkan argumen dan mengajukan banding. Reita sebenarnya lelah akan ini semua, dia selalu saja berusaha untuk mengusir Kai menjauh darinya, agar perasaan yang sudah dia pendam di dalam hatinya tidak muncul kepermukaan, karena Reita tau, dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk sekedar bisa memberi harapan untuk Kai.

"Rei-san..., hari ini persidanganmu yang keempat" Kai mengelus punggung Reita pelan

"hn..." Reita berusaha untuk tidak melihat Kai dan tetap menunduk di ruang tunggu

"semoga kasus ini segera berakhir..., aku ingin melihat Rei-san bebas,,,,,"

"itu tidak mungkin Kai"

"tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini !" Kai mulai berteriak frustasi karena Reita yang tidak pernah mau meresponnya dengan positif

"tidak Kai, kau tidak tahu siapa yang menjebloskan aku disini, sekuat apapun kau melawannya, kau tidak akan menang, sudahlah menyerah saja" Reita sebenarnya juga tidak kalah desperate dari Kai

"tapi !" Kai bersikeras

"hentikan ocehanmu itu !" dengan kasar Reita menepis Kai hingga terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur tembok. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kaget, cemas sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan

"baiklah..., jika itu yang kau inginkan, Rei..., membusuklah kau di penjara ini seumur hidupmu !" dengan wajah penuh amarah Kai berjalan meninggalkan Reita, hatinya dikuasai oleh amarah, dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Reita dan dia meminta pengacaranya untuk tidak membela Reita lagi.

Persidangan terakhir bagi Reita, pembacaan keputusan. Reita yang sendiria, tanpa pengacara, tidak ada orang yang akan membantunya lagi hanya mendengus pasrah menunggu hakim membacakan hasil persidangan selama ini. Dan akhirnya hukuman mati yang harus dia terima, dengan masa percobaan selama 2 tahun, dan dia akan diadili seminggu lagi. Reita mendesah lelah, begitu sidang selesai dia segera berjalan kembali menuju selnya, mengganti baju dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Menatap kosong langit-langit selnya, memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan disisa 7 hari hidupnya, dia rogoh ponsel yang selama ini dia sembunyikan di samping kasurnya, menekan nomor Kai, bermaksud menghubunginya dan memberi tahu hasil persidangannya.

Ia coba berkali-kali dan tetap saja tidak diangkat oleh Kai..., akhirnya Reita memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan saja.

"aku hanya punya waktu tujuh hari lagi, datanglah kemari, sampaikan pesan ini pada orang tuaku, dan..., aku mencintaimu..." tidak terasa air mata meleleh menuruni pipinya, Reita tidak percaya dia menangis..., menangisi perasaannya yang tidak pernah tersampaikan kepada Kai...

Sehari sebelum eksekusi matinya, dia menjalani harinya seperti biasa, tapi ada yang berbeda dari menu makanannya hari ini, kali ini dia bebas meminta makanan apapun dan melakukan hal apapun. Sebenarnya dia bisa meminta apasaja sesuka hatinya, yang dia inginkan hanya sarapan pancake madu dan pie apel buatan Kai dan susu segar, sedangkan untuk makan siang dia hanya ingin menu bento khas ibunya dan ocha, sedangkan makan malam dia tidak meminta apapun, dia hanya meminta sebatang Marlboro Lights, beer dan kitkat.

Penjara kota level 4 Amsterdam, pukul 7.00 pagi, Reita sudah berada di ruang pengasingan, di waktu yang bersamaan pula seluruh keluarganya datang bersama Kai, melalui lubang kecil berukuran 30 x 8 cm mereka berbicara sebentar, Reita dengan wajah begitu tegar, menatap satu persatu orang yang menjenguknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lapangan eksekusi, pukul 08.00, Reita berjalan menuju tempatnya di eksekusi mati di sebuah lapangan terbuka, dengan tiang gantungan yang sudah siap, seluruh keluarganya beserta Kai hanya mampu melihat Reita dari sebuah ruangan yang dilapisi kaca khusus. Mereka terus menangis melihat putra dan orang tercintanya akan bertemu ajalnya disini. Reita terus memandangi keluarga dan orang tercintanya untuk terakhir kali, menatap mereka hingga puas dan menyimpan seluruh wajah mereka dalam memorinya, saat dia berada di akhirat nanti dia tidak lupa siapa saja keluarganya

"_it's almost the time_" eksekutor memperingatkan

"hai,,,,,," jawab Reita

Perlahan-lahan dia menutup mata, membiarkan kepalanya di tutup kain hitam, dia merasakan sebuah tali kuat di lilitkan di lehernya..., hanya menunggu waktu saja dia tidak bisa bernafas, eksekutor menghitung mundur dan menekan tuas penyangga kaki Reita untuk terbuka dan membuat tubuh Reita tergantung..., hanya perlu 5 detik Reita kehilangan seluruh pasokan oksigen ke otaknya dan... nafasnya berhenti..., Reita sudah pergi...

Tangisan yang keluarga Reita dan Kai tahan sedari tadi akhirnya pecah juga..., bahkan ibu Reita pingsan melihat anaknya dihukum didepan matanya. Di dalam hatinya Kai merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak membela dan menemani Reita hingga akhir..., hatinya terasa sangat perih, saking perihnya dia merasa mati rasa..., ya hatinya dibawa mati bersama Reita...

* * *

review ?


End file.
